Metal Gear Solid: Last Chance
by Chocoboguy
Summary: My first ever fanfic. This happens 2 years after Big Shell and later in the story the year will get higher so just thought I would tell you. Chapter 3 is up so Read and Review please.
1. Information

Disclaimer: Most of the characters on here belong to Konami and Hideo Kojima. The only thing I really own here is the text and the name of Olga's child. If anyone thinks I have ripped them off I will be happy to stop the story and never finish/continue on it. I do not own anything but the text and the name of Olga's child that's it nothing else. All rights reserved.  
  
Our group Philanthropy received some information about where Arsenal Gear had went after it was moved from Manhattan. Supposedly it had been moved to a place I never thought I would have to go.Shadow Moses. I quickly realized that it was the perfect place to hide it. Everyone scared of the Shadow Moses incident 6 years ago never dared to go even close to the island.except me. I rescued Olga's child earlier this year and decided to take him into Philanthropy. He is just a baby but he is a warrior like his mom.  
  
So there I was equipped with nothing but a USP and a couple of Chaffs and Stun Grenades. Raiden however was carrying a AKS-74u and a Socom Silenced along with his HF Blade. I was surprised Raiden came after the Big Shell but I wasn't complaining. We had taken the Kasatka from the Big Shell and were on our way to Shadow Moses. Only one thing could be here I thought. What the Patriots Wise Mans Committee really is I thought. We saw Shadow Moses. All of it was almost covered in snow except for the base I had infiltrated 6 years ago. Next to it.Arsenal Gear camouflaged as another part of Shadow Moses but easily identified.  
  
"1 minute you guys get ready to jump" Otacon said looking back from the cockpit  
  
Raiden and I nodded. I looked for a opening hatch with my goggles and I saw a green hatch. I opened the door to the helicopter and pointed at Raiden. Raiden stood up and looked out. He nodded as he saw the green hatch and sat back down. I went to the back and grabbed two parachutes and gave one to Raiden and one to myself. We both put them on and headed over to the door.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" Otacon yelled.  
  
The red light above the door went green and Raiden jumped out of the helicopter. He opened his chute and that was my signal. I jumped out and started falling down towards Arsenal Gear. I opened my chute and looked up. The Kasatka turned around and headed back to there base in New York. Raiden and I both knew that we would not get any contact from Otacon for quite a while but at least we knew what to do. We landed around 8 meters from the hatch. We both ran over there quickly and opened it up. Raiden went in first as I held the hatch and then I went in as I closed the hatch. Mostly there were walls in between each room and all the rooms had around 100 guards. Raiden and I knew that there was no way we could get through with out causing a racket. Just then I had a idea. I pointed to my ear and Raiden quickly called over codec.  
  
Raiden: Yeah Snake?  
  
Snake: I have a plan.  
  
Raiden: What is it?  
  
Snake: I'll use the Flash bang grenades to distract the enemy while you fire your AK and Socom.  
  
Raiden: Snake we don't know how many rooms with guards like these are here and those Stun Grenades are not gonna last forever.  
  
Snake: Got a better plan?  
  
Raiden: ..no  
  
Snake: Then we will stick to mine.  
  
Snake and Raiden closed the transmission. Snake grabbed his USP in one hand and his Stun Grenades in another. Raiden grabbed his AKS-74u and his Socom. I ran into the room quickly pulling the pin from the Stun Grenade with my teeth and threw it. Raiden and I covered out ears and closed our eyes as the Stun Grenade went off. I then fired at the guards in the room while Raiden quickly killed most of the guards with his AK and Socom. Soon only a few soilders were there. We saw one of them grab for his radio. Both Raiden and I fired at him at the same time and we both hit him in the head. Another guard ran to a couple of boxes and called on his radio for backup. Crap I thought. A worried face came over Raiden. Raiden ran over to the guard and killed him.  
  
Suddenly Raiden threw his AKS-74u at me and took out his blade. I knew what he was going to do. I aimed the guns at the only entrance to this room but still knew that a lot of guards would be coming in. We then felt big shakes as we aimed at the door. They're they were.fully armed Investigation Team soldiers equipped with Aks, Makarovs, and Grenades. I fired wildly as the guards came in. Raiden deflecting every bullet was starting to break a sweat. I then remembered something that would later help me. Dead bodies fell mostly blocking the hall giving the soldiers a hard time to get past. After a couple minutes the guards stopped coming. We had to face around 100 guards fully armed. I looked at the AKS-74u. Completely worn out the trigger was stuck and all ammo was gone. The gun had died. Remembering all the guards' guns have to be used by the guards we were in trouble. Dead bodies were everywhere and we stood there in the middle of a battle tired. We grabbed the grenades that did not have those special grips and loaded those on ourselves.  
  
Due to the empty room I just told Raiden about where the weapons armory was. Beyond this room were two passages. One passage leading to the place where the Metal Gear Rays used to be stored and another leads to the armory. Due to the fight we were very short on ammo and supplies. I got hit a couple of times unlike Raiden who fought for himself like I used to. I ate a quick ration and we were off.  
  
We went into a second room where the guards we just fought must have been. We headed to the right passage and cautiously entered the armory. As we entered we looked around. All the doors of the armory were open and few guards were there. We eliminated the guards by snapping their necks and entered every door of the armory. I grabbed my smokes and blew the smoke toward the place where lasers should be in every room. Raiden shot fire extinguishers and I came out with a M4, Makarov Handgun, a Knife, a PSG1, and a 3 rations. Raiden left with a new AKS-74u, PSG1-T, a knife, and a few Stun Grenades. Finally we looked like we should. Packs of extra mags were on us. We had full ammo for each gun and were ready to do battle.  
  
We ran out of the armory and headed down the other passage. We hid behind a wall and waited. The guards were facing a person and were distracted enough for us to move. We got in the room and then all the guards looked behind at us. We had been spotted. 


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I still do not own these characters. Ninja Fox is mine I think. So Konami own everything but Ninja Fox. Man these are tough.  
  
Thanks for the review. I think I fixed the first chapter a bit. But soon it won't be in a first person view. Next Chapter will be the end of that. Thanks for the review.  
  
After us being spotted we ran back to the armory hoping they wouldn't find us there. The guards went past the armory and looked for us in the room we fought all the guards. We started to head back, we scanned the room to make sure we weren't in for a surprise. As we headed down the other passage we heard loud screams and gunshots coming from the other room. We ran back I grabbed the USP and Raiden grabbed his Socom.  
  
I saw what I could not believe. All the guards lay there dead and appeared to be cut by some type of blade. The bodies now were higher than ever we had to tackle a wall of bodies just to get in the room. Someone lay there. A female person with a blade. She noticed us come in and drew her blade out.  
  
"Who are you?" Raiden asked.  
  
"I am Ninja Fox, the deadliest women you will ever see" she replied.  
  
Then after she said that, she disappeared. I guess we did owe her, I mean she did take out all these guards but I sure didn't trust her. We headed back to the Metal Gear storage room. Nobody was there. We walked cautiously across the room. Someone came in. We quickly hid behind two of the tanks that held the Metal Gears.  
  
"Hmm." said a familiar voice as it walked back out.  
  
Ocelot I thought. We continued walking after Ocelot left. As we came to the end of the room we saw another passage, or rather two. I called Raiden on the codec.  
  
Snake (codec): We have a problem  
  
Raiden (codec): I noticed  
  
Snake (codec): You take left I take right  
  
Raiden (codec): But Sna-  
  
Snake (codec): No  
  
I turned off the transmission and we were off. I took the right while Raiden took the left. I then got a call from Otacon.  
  
Otacon (codec): Snake you there?  
  
Snake (codec): Yeah I'm here  
  
Otacon (codec): I just got some new information. It appears that the people inside Arsenal Gear have been using computers.  
  
Snake (codec): Yeah what about it?  
  
Otacon (codec): Snake this may be hard to believe but. Snake (codec): What is it already?  
  
Otacon (codec): The terrorists inside Arsenal are.Vulcan Raven, Sniper Wolf, Psycho Mantis, Revolver Ocelot, and someone named Ninja Fox.  
  
Snake (codec): That can't be!  
  
Otacon (codec): It's what on the file. Information on everyone one of those guys.  
  
Snake (codec): Could it be a trap?  
  
Otacon (codec): I don't know but it has to mean something. Be careful Snake  
  
Snake (codec): Got it.Snake out.  
  
I still couldn't believe it. Everyone but Ocelot and this Ninja Fox I've killed.I then had one of those freaky feelings. I killed all of them. I started to regret it once again; it was my mission and my role. It scared me but I have to go on. The world depends on me now. I started to walk USP at hand. As I walked through this hall the walls started to fall.  
  
Then I was trapped; two walls lay there blocking my way of getting out. I tried to call Otacon and Raiden but the codec would only give me static. I was trapped once again. I fired madly at the walls with the M4. Not even a dent lay there. I heard a voice over in the room.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" said the voice.  
  
"OCELOT!" I yelled.  
  
"Time for you to see what it's like to be frozen Snake!" Ocelot said.  
  
Suddenly what appeared to be gas came into the room. I started to freeze, then shiver. Then suddenly a flash of light came around me. I had been frozen. The last thing I remember are the walls coming back up and seeing...Raiden! 


	3. Eagle

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear!  
  
"Eagle do you remember the 2004 incident?" asked Otacon.  
  
"The one you briefed me on last year?" asked Eagle.  
  
"That's the one. Two of our top agents codenames Raiden and Solid Snake were sent to Shadow Moses to disarm terrorists that had hijacked Arsenal Gear from Manhatten AKA 2004 incident and never came back" Otacon replied.  
  
"Arsenal Gear was camouflaged as the Big Shell correct.the one my mother died in" Eagle said sadly.  
  
"Yes.well anyway Arsenal Gear has been located near Hawaii and supposedly have a new Metal Gear and terrorists" Otacon said.  
  
"And my job is to infiltrate and disarm the terrorists and see if the Metal Gear is active and if it is destroy it" Eagle said as if he already knew.  
  
"Yes. But Eagle remember your V.R missions. This is the real thing. life and V.R are completely different things so I hope you do better in life instead of V.R" Otacon said.  
  
"You mean the 200 V.R. missions I failed?" asked Eagle sadly.  
  
"Yes. You will be dropped onto Arsenal from the Kasatka just like Snake and Raiden were 13 years ago. Remember this is your last chance if you do not complete this mission the consequences may be very big" Otacon said.  
  
"Okay see you on the plane" Eagle said and cut his codec transmission.  
  
Eagle ran out to the heliport and waited for Otacon to come in. As soon as the helicopter came in Eagle quickly ran in it. In about 4 seconds they were off to Hawaii. Eagle sat down. There he was. Only equipped with a M9 and a Ration he looked anxious to start his first ever field mission. After about 8 hours they were there near Hawaii. Arsenal Gear was there in plain sight. Otacon gave a signal and Eagle grabbed a parachute and waited by the door. After about 2 seconds he opened the door. He waited for the red light above the door to go green. It got to a red then a orange and finally a green. Eagle jumped out but then something happened the wind started to push Eagle and smashed him against the door to the cargo. Otacon panicked, as Eagle almost was about to hit Arsenal without a parachute. The parachute suddenly went open and Eagle gave him a thumbs up. A sign of relief came over Otacon as he piloted the Kasatka back. As Eagle landed he let go of his parachute and it flew away from him. He walked limping to the green hatch and went down it. As he saw two walls he hid behind one and looked over it. Nothing was there. Eagle had a sign of relief as he walked through the passage. He looked out again. No guards again. As he walked through another room he saw nothing. As he started walking down he got a codec call.  
  
"Be careful this is not what you think" said someone over the codec.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Eagle.  
  
But before anyone could answer the person cut the codec call. Who was this person Eagle asked him self. He continued going down the left passage. As he cautiously entered a room he saw around 5 guards going about their small patrols. Eagle drew his M9 and entered his stealth mode. Soon all the guards were sleeping and Eagle was clear to go. He walked through the passage. As he walked he felt a small vibration in the ground. He quickly did a back flip as the floor beneath him started to fall. He ran around the fallen piece. He ran as the floor beneath him started to fall. He saw the passage and then the floor behind him fell. He jumped as soon as the floor beneath him fell and he rolled into the wall. He looked back and saw nothing but 25 huge tanks. He continued walking the passage. As entered another room he saw a floor below him. A bunch of soldiers were there. Some had Patriot on them and some had Russian on them in white print. They were all carrying Aks. Eagle remembered the Tanker training mission and drew his M9. He climbed down two ladders and was on the bottom floor. So this is what a real sneaking missions is like he said to himself and started his mission. 


End file.
